Toothless's No Nut November
by Toothlove
Summary: Name says it all. Toothless takes part in the No Nut November challenge and shares his experience. Contains dragon related adult content, don't want to see it? Don't read it.


Toothless's No Nut November

**Just a fun little story I thought I'd share with you all. Enjoy!**

Hi everyone, Toothless here. So, lately I've been hearing a couple of humans, mostly humans around Hiccup's age, talk about something apparently called 'No Nut November'.

When I first heard about it, I was a bit confused about it. I thought it meant you go a whole month without eating nuts, which would be too easy for me since I don't typically eat nuts as part of my diet.

However, I later learned that the term 'nut' is actually human slang for a male orgasm. It is also apparently a word they use when talking about their testicles.

Why they named either of those things after something that you crack from a shell and eat, I don't know. I swear, it's like they're trying to either confuse themselves or confuse me. I've lived with humans for years now and I still have yet to fully figure out how they live.

For example, did you know that humans don't bond by eating each other's regurgitated food? Weeeeirdoooos.

…

What was I talking about again? Oh right, No Nut November. So yes, I have decided to take on that challenge and see if I can do it.

I will also be making this log so I can track my progress as the month goes on. Hiccup has been teaching me how to write so I can communicate with him a bit better and I have to say I've gotten quite good at writing in Norse. I plan on writing in it about every 2 or 3 days, depending on when I have time to write.

So from what I've heard, the challenge is to go the full 30 days of this month without orgasming. So no masturbating, no sex, nothing that could lead to me unloading my balls.

I feel like I can do this. Before I got caught up with the Red Death at the old hive, I was pretty much constantly traveling and moving, so much so that I never found the time to pleasure myself or even look for a mate.

So, here we go, 30 days, no orgasm, let's do this.

Day 1

Alright, my No Nut November challenge begins today.

So, I did masturbate yesterday just to hopefully get any sexual urges out of my system before going dry for a month. I'm sure my balls will appreciate that.

Now, I've gone a few days without masturbating before, there are some times where Hiccup and I go on our super long flights to look for more dragon species and I am just so tired afterwards that emptying my balls is the last thing on my mind.

However, when I do have the energy for it, I would sneak away in the middle of the night and relieve myself in the woods nearby.

Now, going 30 whole days without doing it? Might be a little bit of a challenge, but hey, I've had to deal with losing a tail fin and being able to fly on my own, this will be nothing…I hope.

Day 3

Ok, I'm a few days in already.

I'm feeling pretty good at the moment. A little frisky but that's just something that happens when I haven't masturbated in a while.

I'm not usually one for being overconfident but I think I can do this, no problem.

Although, it has been a good while since I've gone more than three or four days without masturbating, so I really don't know how my body is going to react after at least a week, but I guess we shall see.

Fortunately my mind has been occupied throughout the past couple of days thanks to a few overnight dragon species searches that Hiccup took me on.

I did wonder if I should even tell Hiccup or any of my friends that I'm even doing this challenge, but I figured they would either get confused/not understand or just make fun of me for doing it, so I decided to just keep it to myself.

Day 5

Ok, something a little concerning has been going on.

My balls have gotten a bit bigger than normal. Usually they're the size of coconuts but over these past few days, they've inflated to the size of large mangos, and I fear that they're only going to get bigger as the month goes on.

My guess is that it's just backed up sperm that, since it's had nowhere to go these past couple of days, just piles up, causing my balls to expand.

Hopefully they won't get so big that I'll have to try to keep them constantly covered by my wings or tail, or even worse, they become so heavy they weigh me down and prevent me from flying as fast or as high as I normally like. I'm keeping my claws crossed, but I can only hope.

What's more is that the tip of my penis has been poking out of my sheath all day.

When I woke up this morning, I saw it peeking out but figured it was just a bit or morning arousal that would go away as I went on with my day.

It turns out that was not the case. The whole day it just stayed exposed to the air, which was strange because this is the time of year when it normally starts to get colder and usually my penis stays fully inside my sheath to stay warm, but today it just wanted to pop out a little.

The stranger thing was, I didn't feel that aroused all day, nor did I think that many dirty thoughts. It's pretty hard to think dirty when helping some of the local farmers clean out their barns and fields of animal crap.

Why were Hiccup and I doing that? Well, I may have accidentally broken the roof to Hiccup's house…again.

Basically we were testing out my newest prosthetic tail fin and I was so impressed with how fast I was able to go that I lost focus and ended up crashing into Hiccup's house. Hiccup's father, of course, got mad at both of us, mostly me, and punished us by having up scoop animal crap for some farmers.

Anyway, this could just be my body telling me that it needs release as soon as possible, but I've been wrong before.

Well, I'll just try to ignore it for a few more days and see how I feel then.

Day 8

I am now about a week into my No Nut November challenge (I'm gonna start calling it NNN by the way), and things are starting to get a little bit difficult.

As I had feared, my balls have grown slightly bigger than they were on day 5, they are now one and a half times the normal size, about the size of grapefruits. If they get too much bigger, then it's going to make things pretty awkward for me and, well, anyone that I'm near.

Also, my penis still won't go back into its sheath. In fact, it's only gotten further out with the first 2 inches of my foot long cock constantly sticking out.

It's still not out enough for me to have to cover up too much, although a few dragons that I happened to fly over did point it out, joking that I'm lonely or really love flying.

The worst of it has been with my nosy friends Barf and Belch. Those two will go to great lengths just to find out the latest gossip. They even once snuck out late at night just to see if it was true that Hiccup's friend Snotlout has been secretly planting a flower garden.

But that wasn't nearly as weird as the way they found out about my poking penis. They literally walked up to me today and, without skipping a beat, they slip their heads underneath my wings and saw that my dick really was poking out of my sheath and wouldn't go back in.

I swear I've had it up to the clouds with those two. I mean, I've always respected the fact that they're gay but to look right at my dick while I'm literally standing in the same room as them? Come on. At least learn a little bit about personal space and privacy.

Anyway, Hiccup and I will be a bit busy the next couple of days doing some training with our friends, so that should help me take my mind off of things. Then again, Barf and Belch will be there too, so I sort of doubt it.

Day 11

Well, I was right. Being with Barf and Belch the past couple of days did not help me take my mind off this challenge at all, whatsoever.

It just figures that, as soon as our humans left us to do some survival training without us on day 9, they start asking me about why my dick was poking out, which of course kept my mind thinking about how aroused I was starting to feel, more on that later.

To make things even worse, they even had the nerve to tell Stormfly, Hookfang and Meatlug about it, making them start to question it as well.

*sigh* If it was just Barf and Belch, I probably could've come up with some sort of lame excuse and they likely would've been dumb enough to believe it. Nope, with Stormfly it's either she knows the truth or neither of us leave the room.

So, I just did the only logical thing I could think of and I told them. I told them about how I was doing the NNN challenge and what it meant.

I expected them all to be ashamed or even disgusted by me, but for some reason they actually seem supportive of me doing this.

It was then that I learned that Hookfang was doing the challenge as well, and apparently his dick has been poking out too, so I really wasn't alone there. It wasn't necessarily something I wanted to know about from Hookfang, but it does give me a little bit of comfort, and at least I won't have to hide it from those guys.

Oh, and of course I asked Stormfly to make sure Barf and Belch don't tell every dragon they see or else she will show them her tail spikes.

Anyway, the training was successful, it seems the humans accomplished what they needed to so by this morning, it was time to head back to Berk.

Evening of Day 12

Holy crap, I just realized I didn't say my status as of yesterday.

Well, as you might have guessed my balls have grown a bit more and my dick has slid further out. So, my balls are now twice their normal size, about the size of cantaloupes, and are much more sensitive as well.

Matter of fact, earlier today, a Terrible Terror accidentally nudged my balls and they hurt pretty badly, like getting a hard punch in the arm, which was strange because the Terror pretty much just patted them lightly. Again, they're probably just sensitive from having grown recently and being much fuller than normal.

As for my dick, the first quarter of it is now fully sticking out of my sheath. It's not dripping pre-cum or throbbing or anything like that, it's just pretty much always out.

Maybe tomorrow I'll dip it in the cold pond in the center of the cove, see if that will help.

Also, I think I mentioned this earlier, I have started feeling a bit more aroused than usual. Normally, sex is something that I really don't think about unless it's mating season or I've accidentally stumbled upon some dragons mating.

Now, as far as I'm concerned Hiccup still doesn't know that I'm taking the challenge or I've been feeling a bit aroused lately, so hopefully it can stay that way until I figure out something to help keep my dick at bay.

Well, it's bedtime soon anyway, so I should probably just go for now.

Oh, speaking of bedtime, since the night of day 8, I've been having these really erotic dreams where I'm mating with some random dragon that I don't think I've ever met before, and each night it seems to be a with different dragon.

Night 8, it was a Nadder, night 9, a Monstrous Nightmare, night 10, a Thunderdrum, and last night it was even a freaking Whispering Death. I have no doubt that I'll have another dream with a different dragon tonight. Who knows? I might even be with another Night Fury one night.

Anyway, each night I would wake up from those dreams in the middle of the night and found that my dick was fully erect, knot and all, and was staring right at me, then after a few minutes it would shrink back down until it was as far out as it was the previous day.

Of course when I would wake up, I would check around me to make sure I didn't accidentally orgasm in my sleep and was relieved to find that the area around me was dry.

Oh, I think I hear Hiccup coming up the stairs, I better shut the log before he sees me writing and wants to see what I've written.

Day 14

Ok, so dipping my penis into the cold pond water did nothing. In fact, just feeling something other than air surrounding it apparently told it to come out of my sheath further so now four and a half inches of my dick is hanging out instead of the four inches that was out when I got up that morning.

Also, my arousal level has gone up a bit. My mind just constantly thinks of erotic thoughts, such as the dreams I've been having, or some of the dragons I've caught mating in the past.

It's never enough to coax my dick into constant full erection though, so I guess there's that. Although, given the rate it's growing, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case by the time this month is over.

Maybe when it does get to that point I could subtly ask Hiccup to make a sling for my dick that attaches to my saddle and helps support it so it's not just swinging around whenever I walk, although I kind of doubt I'll have the guts to pull of something like that.

I just can't wrap my brain around it. Normally I'm not even thinking about sex that much and now it's the only thing on my mind, I-…wait…what week is this?

Oh Thor. OH THOR. Is mating season happening this week? Oh crap, it is isn't it?

Oh man, I didn't even think about it when I started NNN.

Ah, this is just great. Soon the whole island, no the whole archipelago, will fill up with the musky aroma and definite sounds of dozens if not hundreds of dragons mating, and those left out will have to deal with those constant smells and sounds until the 3 day long season is over.

And even if I wasn't the only Night Fury on Berk, I still can't mate or even masturbate like I do every season because of this stupid challenge. My dick is already to the point where it won't go back into my sheath due to my rising arousal level, how is my body going to react to the constant smell of sex?

Maybe I could just ditch Hiccup for a bit and just fly around the islands until-oh that's right. Sometimes it actually is a pain to not be able to fly on my own.

*sigh* Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, I've gone through plenty of seasons in the past and came out alive. Yeah, all this is is just an added challenge and I've gotten this far already, so honestly, bring it on!

Day 18

You know how I said 'bring it on' the last time I did an entry? I officially regret saying that and regret that I'm doing NNN.

So, mating season started yesterday and it actually wasn't that bad since it was mostly filled with dragons courting, a process which can take a day or two depending on what kind of mate you are looking for or how skilled you are at courting.

But today, today was the worst it's been so far, today was where the true mating begins.

It started out way earlier than it needed to. A lot of the more nocturnal dragons like Speed Stingers or Smokebreaths decided to go ahead and start mating as soon as the moon reached it's apex, and their musky scents started filling the air.

Most dragons did prefer mating during the day or early evening, so that wasn't as bad as it could've been, but still, that hint of musk was just enough to wake me and make my arousal level double what it was yesterday. If I had to rank my arousal level on a scale from 1 to 10, yesterday it would've been around a 3, that night it climbed to an easy 6 to 7, making my dick slip out of my sheath and it stopped halfway out.

At one point, a quarter till dawn, I guess those dragons decided they had enough for the night because the smell stopped all of a sudden which was a huge relief. It meant that my arousal level went back down to a 3 and my dick even slid back into my sheath by a few inches and I was even able to get some sleep.

However, it only got worse from there. As the day went on, from when the sunlight hit the village, more and more dragons started mating, making the scent become almost unbearable.

I had remembered that this was the first season since humans and dragons made peace, and when I was living in the hive with the Red Death, courting and mating was a bit of a tricky thing to think about with her always watching, but every season a couple dozen dragons managed to slip right past her watch and mate.

Now that we were free from her wrath, we were now free to mate as we please and boy did those other dragons take advantage of that. Seemed like every dragon that was under her control was involved, minus me of course. I guess I'm happy that they're enjoying their freedom but still.

I could even make out the scents of each different species that was mating. Gronckles, Nightmares, Nadders, Terrible Terrors, Thunderdrums, you name it I could smell it.

As for me, well I'm sure I don't need to say it, but my arousal has gone through the roof, hitting an average of 7 or 8 all day. My dick has decided to go back to the state of being half out it was in last night, and my balls have even swelled to the size of those bola balls the humans used to use to capture dragons.

I tried to get Hiccup to take me flying but he was so busy with the forge stuff today that he never found the time. I could've asked someone else to take me, but only Hiccup really knew how to work my tail so there was that.

This challenge has proven to be much harder than I anticipated. Oh god, just writing the word harder got my dick to slip out by another half inch. I'm going to stop for now so I can figure out how I want to deal with this because honestly, it's getting a little ridickulous, son of a bitch.

Day 20

Ok, mating season is officially over, and yesterday was actually much easier than I imagined.

Pretty much, all the dragons involved in the actual mating on day 18 got all the mating out of their systems that day so yesterday was mostly spent with dragons either resting from mating or seeing if the female they mated got pregnant.

However, while my arousal level did go down to a 4 as of today, my dick still hangs more than halfway out of my sheath. I think it's actually slinking out an inch a day now so by my calculations, my whole dick will be out, hard, leaking, and almost impossible to hide by next week.

My balls? Of course they've increased in size. They are now each about triple their normal size, are starting to get a little heavy, and are starting to ache a little from all the backed up cum.

Oh and those dreams? They too have gotten worse. Not that they're nightmares or anything like that, but are so sexual that I'm surprised my dick doesn't leak like a stream during the night.

Strangely enough though, since the night of day 15, it's no longer a different dragon each night, it's the exact same now. It's a female Night Fury, at least it looks like a Night Fury, only this one is white. It's strange because I've only ever seen black Night Furies, why does this white one keep popping up in my dreams? Anyway, each night she always sits on my dick and rides it until I 'cum' into her.

I don't know, maybe one day I'll meet her in person and be able to become mates with her. One can only hope.

Also, to no surprise, Hiccup has gotten worried about me. Lately I have been moaning a lot, mostly in my sleep, and he thinks there might be something is wrong with me. So yesterday evening he went up to me and asked if I was ok.

I write this to him, **'I guess I'm still feeling the effects of mating season. I will be fine." **I try to sell it with my signature gummy smile and he seemed to buy it, even teased me about being a horny stud before going to bed.

Speaking of bed, It's getting late so I should just wrap this entry up. 10 days left then I can have my sweet release, and I can already tell it will be a big one.

Day 23

I am screwed. I am so screwed. So, I thought that my dick would be fully hard by the end of the week, turns out I was dead wrong.

Over the past couple of days my dick has actually been slipping out of my sheath of at least an inch every half day until, you guessed it, by this morning it was fully out, knot and all, and was throbbing in need.

My balls have also substantially grown, now reaching 4 times their normal size in just a few short days.

My arousal level now averages out at around 7 every day, which has caused my dick to start leaking drops of pre-cum all throughout the day.

And walking? Forget about it. I can hardly go anywhere without feeling my hard dick and large balls swinging around everywhere. Due to the leaking, I'm now leaving small balls of fluid everywhere I go, makes me pretty nervous about even leaving the house these days.

Any dragons walking behind me notice this and rather than ask me about it or offer to 'help' in some way, they just make annoying comments about it like 'you know mating season's over right?' or 'Gee, you need a plug?' and so many similar comments all day long.

Oh and flying has become a bit of a no go for me. I just know that if I fly, anything below me, human, animal or dragon, will see my erect dick and larger balls. The humans would likely just look away, the animals I'm not worried about, but the dragons will definitely have something to say. It's kind of lead me to convince Hiccup to not take me flying for a bit, which of course is a shame because I love flying with him more than anything.

*sigh* I think I'm just going to keep this entry short because at the moment I really don't have much to write about other than my physical and mental status. I'll just check back in in a few more days and see how I'm feeling then.

I think I'm just helping Hiccup at the forge today so that should help ease my mind a little. And speak of the devil, I can hear him walking up the stairs, I'll write more in a few more days.

Day 26

Well, it's official. Hiccup knows that I'm taking part in NNN, which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the way he found out.

So this morning, Hiccup came into the bedroom while I was just getting up saying that he's noticed my strange behavior like my moaning and the fact that I've been a bit reluctant to leave the house or fly lately.

He comes up to me and asks if I'm ok. I try to sell him again with my smile, but the pleasure in my mind caused me to let out a few more involuntary moans, which made him even more worried that I might be in pain.

So he decides to take the initiative and feel around me to see if he can identify where the pain might lie, starting with my head. He rubs as many corners of my head as he can before moving down to my neck and back. He used his small hands to touch as many places as he can to see if he can get a reaction from me, but so far nothing.

He then moves to my right wing and inspects it. The entire time I thought '_please don't look under me, please don't look under me, please don't look under me,"_ I try using my legs to hide it but the sheer size of it caused my dick to pop out a little and, thanks to my dumb luck, he catches it out of the corner of his eye and sees that I am in fact fully hard and my balls have swollen. Although I don't think the size of my balls weirded him out since he's never really looked down there and I guess he just assumed that's how big they've always been.

Hiccup looks right at my dick, then to me, repeat 2 times until finally he wordlessly asks what this means.

I sigh and I write, '**I guess the sheep's out of the bag. Hiccup, this month I've been doing the No Nut November challenge that I've been hearing you humans talk about. I have not had the chance to…relieve myself for over 3 weeks now and it has caused me to become super aroused because of it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me." **

I stop writing and look to him. He reads it and gets a pretty shocked look. He asks me, "Toothless, is this why you've been acting so weird lately? Is it just because you've been hard for a while?" I guess my gummy smile was enough to tell him all that he needed to hear. It really doesn't have the effect on him like it used to.

Hiccup took a bit of time to process what I just told him until he actually smirks and says, "Like I said last week, you horny bastard." This got a confused look from me. "No wonder you've been so off. Listen, I've done the challenge too, I did it the year before I met you, and by the end of it I could hardly think straight. I understand what you're going through, so I am here to support you."

He hugs my head tight, something I did not expect at all. This gesture really proved to me how much of a good friend Hiccup is to me.

A thought occurs to me and I look to him with another worried look. Hiccup pats my head and says, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else. Especially not Snotlout or the twins. I promise." With that, I smiled and gave him a nuzzle on the chest.

So it's great that he now knows and he's even supporting me, but I just wish I had told him sooner rather than have him think I was hurt and have him find out the way he did.

Day 28

Ok, it is getting down to the wire here. Only days left until I can finally release my aching balls and hard, dripping dick.

I will have to say, something I never talked much about was the amount of support I've gotten from Stormfly and now Hiccup.

So Stormfly's known since day 10 and ever since, she has been my rock through this whole thing. She's even given me advice on how to control my erection like taking a dip in the cold cove pond or thinking less dirty thoughts or distracting myself by say helping Hiccup at the forge. None of those ideas actually worked, but the thought was nice.

And Hiccup, my amazing Hiccup, he's only known for a few days but his support couldn't have been more thoughtful.

Speaking of support, to my absolute surprise, he did actually make a sling that attaches to my saddle that holds my dick up and keeps my balls from dragging along the ground (yes they've gotten to the point where they do that now) and, trust me, you have no idea how much of a relief that is, makes me wish I had told him sooner.

Now I can walk without having to worry about my genitals getting in the way and especially won't have to worry about any passing humans or dragons potentially seeing them.

The only thing, the only thing that is still a bit of a problem is my dick is now almost constantly leaking with pre-cum. Now, everywhere I go I always leave a trail of pre-cum behind me so, like usual, I really don't leave the house much.

Fortunately, now that Hiccup knows about my predicament he is more ok with letting me stay in the house more. Hiccup's dad, had a few things to say about it like calling me lazy, but luckily Hiccup is there to help me out, like he always has.

You know, I had my doubts for some time, but now that I have the extra support that I do now, I think I do have what it takes to complete NNN and relish in the rewards.

Day 30

Alright, this is it. The final day of No Nut November. Tomorrow, I am wiping my schedule clean and am gonna go find a secluded spot where I will see how much my huge balls have been storing this past month.

Before I do, I'd just like to give a final update on my physical and mental status.

My balls have grown to the size of small watermelons and are even weighing me down a bit, causing my hips to dip when I stand or walk. I think I can actually hear all the cum in them sloshing around when I walk or even when I'm just lying down.

I haven't flown this past week due to them being so heavy and because I don't want anyone below me to see my large genitals.

As before, my dick has been fully erect the past few days, although I think it has actually gotten a bit bigger this past week. Normally it's about a foot from the tip to the base of my knot and has a half inch girth for most of it while my knot is the size of an apple. Now, it has grown an extra two inches in length and a quarter inch in girth all around.

Also, my dick has gone from dripping pre-cum to a full on gentle stream that oozes from my dick and onto the floor below. I now have to drink much more water than normal just to make up for the loss of fluids.

Hiccup even made a joke that he should just put a bucket under me for when I'm sleeping that way my pre-cum won't just end up as a huge puddle in the morning. Although surprisingly, nighttime is when my dick seems to stop leaking. Although honestly at this point, it doesn't seem like a bad idea.

My arousal certainly peaked during mating season, but this past week it's actually been a bit more manageable at a 5 or 6 every day. It's still enough to keep my dick hard and leaking and my balls heavy and churning with cum but it really isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

What else? Oh right, those dreams with the white Night Fury? Still having them. Each time it's the exact same dream too.

I'm lying on my back in a dark room, she suddenly comes in and makes a comment about how hard I am. She then sits her vagina down on my dick and rides it until I have what I call a dream orgasm inside her. I call it a dream orgasm because I can feel it in the dream, but when I wake up I find that I'm still hard and there isn't a puddle of cum near me telling me that I've lost NNN.

Well, hopefully by the end of the day tomorrow or the next day, all of that will go away and I can go back to being my normal self.

Post NNN day 1

I woke up this morning and could not be happier. The sun up and the throbbing of my dick told me that I had finally finished No Nut November and today is the day that I can finally release my balls. I guess I could try going for a bit longer just to see what happens but to be honest, with how much my balls have swollen, I think this is exactly what I need.

So I head out to the cove. I went alone because I doubt anyone wants to see me masturbate.

Hiccup took off the sling for my genitals yesterday, which did make walking to the cove a bit more difficult but it was worth it once I got there.

I take a spot at the large tree near the center of the cove, sit down and roll over so that my back is resting against the tree while my hind legs are on the ground, look down at my hard dick and aching balls and spare no time sticking my dick into my mouth.

This was an act that I typically save for special occasions when I'm feeling extra horny and uh, this was definitely one of those occasions.

The second my cock hit my tongue, I was in immediate ecstasy. Throughout the entire month, I rarely touched my dick let alone stuck it in my mouth, so to feel my warm mouth against the tip of my dick was like a whole new world of pleasure.

I had always wondered if sucking yourself makes you gay, but then I figured that when humans use their hands it's no different than a male or female human giving them a hand job so I suppose the same applies here.

As I was sucking, more and more pre-cum leaked out like a stream and the salty taste lit up my taste buds as my pre-cum slid into my mouth and down my throat.

Due to all the backed up cum in my balls and the aching need to release, it didn't take long at all for my balls to tense up, my knot to expand, and my dick to start firing a month's worth of backed up cum down my throat.

I was over the moon and beyond with pleasure as my dick pulses and releases shot after shot after shot of hot semen down my throat and even starting to fill up my stomach.

I had underestimated just how much cum there would actually be. On a normal day, I can probably pump out a pint of semen due to my naturally large balls, but in that moment I was easily releasing twice maybe even three times that amount. It was by far the biggest orgasm I had ever had.

It got to a point where my stomach got too full to hold any more cum so it just started spilling out of my mouth and drizzling down my body. It seemed like it was just going to go on and on until finally, after what must have been two minutes straight of cumming, my dick calms down, my balls have shrunk back to their normal size, and the last bits of cum got shot out of my dick.

I pull my dick out of my mouth and have to take a moment to breathe after such an intense and large load. I look down at my stomach and the mess around me to see just how much cum I had produced and I had to say I was quite impressed. With that amount of cum, I could impregnate 10 females, maybe more.

I lie back and think about what this challenge has taught me. It taught me to never give up even when things get tough, it taught me that sometimes you just need the help of your closest friends to get you through anything, and above all its taught me just what my body is capable of under certain circumstances.

And who knows? Maybe next year I'll try No Nut November again, see if I can take it further, you just never know.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Don't forget to check out my other work and check out my forum, The Tooth Society. Until next time, take care and goodbye.**


End file.
